Beauty and the Beast: Jak 2 Style!
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Beauty and the BeastJak and Daxter Xover. Take the beloved story of Beauty and the Beast and mix it up well with Jak 2! DJxK romance. I am so freakin' weird Not very original, just so you know.
1. Prologue

**Beauty and the Beast: Jak 2 Style.**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rating: PG for stuff and, oh, and a little DJ&J/K romance. (What's wrong with me?)**

**Summery: We've all seen the movie "Beauty and the Beast" by Disney. (The very first movie I ever saw in a theater, man that makes me feel old.) But, here is what it would be like if the plot was put into the world of Jak 2. Yes, this will have all the original songs of the Disney movie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2. They belong to Naughty Dog. I don't own "Beauty and the Beast" they belong to the Disney Co.**

**LES: This is my first Jak/Movie crossover. Be gentle in your reviews. Instead of the people getting changed into inanimate objects, they will be turned into Ottsels, with cameo appearance by me as an Ottsel in the castle! Here's a list of the cast:**

**Prince: Jak**

**Beast: Dark Jak**

**Belle: Keria**

**Gaston: Erol**

**Bell's Father: Samos**

**Lumiere: Daxter**

**Mrs. Potts: Ashley (Yours truly!)**

**Cogworth: Some random Ottsel.**

**If there are more, I will say so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

"Once upon a time, in a far-away land, there was a shining castle, and in that castle there lived a prince." Began the narrator, "And although he had everything he could possibly desire, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But, one winter's night, an old beggar woman showed up at the front door of the castle and offered the Prince a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her ugly appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and sent her away. The woman warned him not to be deceived by outward appearance, for true beauty lies within. Still the Prince sent her away. At this, the woman's disguise fell away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize for his foolishness, but the enchantress has already seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she changed him into a beast, and placed a powerful curse on the castle and its inhabitants. Ashamed by his appearance, the Prince locked himself away in his castle, with two magical objects: a mirror, his only window to the outside world, and the enchantress' rose. For it was an enchanted rose. It would bloom until his twenty-first year, and if he could learn to love someone, and gain her love in return, before the last petal fell; then the spell would be broken. But, if he could not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. Years pasted, and the Prince began to give up hope, for who could ever learn to love a Beast?"

**LES: Yes, it is a short chapter, and sorry if the story is not, word by word correct. I haven't seen "Beauty and the Beast" in a long time and quickly went over it. Next chapter, we will continue the story.**


	2. Keria

**Chapter II: Keria**

**LES: I've made some changes to the game to fit my needs. #1: Sandover still exists, it is located a ways from Haven City. #2: Erol lives in Sandover. #3: Sandover is quiet a bit bigger. #4: All of Haven City was deserted when the Prince was cursed. Also, I tried to get the songs right, but I had to change some words so some lines won't rhyme anymore. Also, the words may be wrong. Okay, on with the story... **

A beautiful day dawned in Sandover village. A young woman with sea green hair walked out of a house that was on an island, connected to the village with bridges. She carried a small basket, with a single book inside. She began to sing in a lovely voice:

_"Little town,_

_It's a quiet village._

_Every day,_

_Like the one before._

_Little town,_

_Full of little people,_

_Waking up to say:"_

At that moment, people began to come out of their housed, greeting their neighbors,

_"Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello!"_

The young woman began to sing again:

_"There goes the baker with his tray, like always,_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell._

_Every morning just the same,_

_Since the morning that we came,_

_To this poor provincial town!"_

She stopped to talk to the baker,

"Oh, Keria, how are you" the baker said. "Where are you headed to?"

"To the bookstore." Keria answered. "I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre..." But she was cut off by the baker's yell of:

"Marie, the baguettes, hurry up!" Keria rolled her eyes and walked away.

Some off the women that had been watching this scene started to sing as Keria walked away:

_"Look, there she goes a girl that's strange _

_No question._

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

Some more towns people joined in on the song:

_"Never part of any crowd,_

_For her head's up on some cloud._

_No denying she's a funny girl, can't you tell?"_

Some random towns people happen too be talking, but they keep in tune with the song:

_"Hello!"_

_"Good day!"_

_"How is your family?"_

_"Hello!"_

_"Good day!"_

_"How is your wife?"_

_"I need six eggs!"_

_"That's too expensive!"_

Keria began to sing again as she walks into a bookstore:

_"There must be more that this Provencal life!"_

Keria is greeted by the bookseller, "Hello, Keria!"

"Morning, mister." Keria curtsied politely, "I'm returning this book."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" Keria exclaimed, examining the bookshelves. "Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." The old bookseller laughed.

"That's alright. I'll barrow this one!" Keria pulled a book off the shelf.

"Again!" the bookseller asked, "You've read it twice!"

"Oh, but it's my favorite!" Keria said, "Far off lands, magic spells, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise--"

"If you like it all that much, than it's yours!" the bookseller said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" Keria said as she walked out the door, completely oblivious to the fact that a group of men were staring at her. They began to sing:

_"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar._

_I wonder if she's feeling well!"_

A group of women began to sing:

_"With a dreamy, far-off look,_

_And her nose stuck in a book!_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us,_

_That girl!"_

Keria sat on a small fountain in the village square. She was reading her book, but she sang:

_"Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because, you'll see,_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming!_

_But she discover it's him 'til chapter three!"_

Keria got up and walked past a woman and a man singing:

_"Now it's no wonder that her name means 'Beauty.'_

_Her looks ain't got no parallel!"_

The man began to sing:

_"But, behind that fair facade,_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd._

_She's different from the rest of us."_

The towns people join in with the man:

_"She's nothing like the rest of us,_

_Yes, she's different from the rest of us, _

_That girl!"_

There was a flock of birds flying overhead, all of a sudden, and blast from a Blaster killed one of the birds. A small servant tried to catch the dead bird in a sack, but he missed. He picked up the bird and carried it to a man waiting, holding a Blaster.

"Wow! You didn't miss a single shot, Erol!" the servant said. "No beast can stand up to you! And no girl for that matter!"

"Yes, and I've got my eyes set on that one!" Erol pointed though the crowd, straight at Keria.

"The Sage's daughter?" the servant asked.

"Yes, she's the one! The woman I'm going to marry!" Erol said. "The most beautiful woman in town, and that makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?"

"Yes, but..." the servant began. But Erol wasn't listening, in fact, he was singing:

_"Right from the moment that I met her, saw her!_

_I said, 'She gorgeous!' and I fell!_

_In this town there's only she,_

_Who's as beautiful as me!_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry her!"_

He stalked off after Keria; a group of 'Erol Fans' were at a water pump. They were singing:

_"Look there he goes!_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Erol,_

_Isn't he cute?_

_Be still my heart,_

_I'm hardly breathing!_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"_

All the girls faint, Keria looks up from her book to sing:

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

Erol sang:

_"Just watch, I'm going to make Keria my wife!"_

But the rest of the towns people drowned him out:

_"Look, there she goes, _

_A girl that's strange, but special!_

_A most peculiar Mademoiselle!_

_It's a pity and a sin,_

_She doesn't quiet fit in!_

_Cause she really is a funny girl!_

_A Beauty but a funny girl!_

_She really is a funny girl!_

_That girl!"_

Keria seemed to notice that everyone was singing, but as she turned around, they all went back to their business. Erol came up to Keria.

"Hello, Erol." She said politely. He snatched the book out of her hands. "Erol, may I have my book, please?" Keria asked, trying to keep her patience.

"How can you read this?" Erol asked, flipping though the book, "There aren't any pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination." Keria answered.

"Keria, it's time that you take your head out of the clouds," Erol threw her book aside, it landed in a mud puddle. She tried to get it, but Erol blocked her way. "It's time that you start thinking of more important ideas. Like me!" The group of Erol Fan-girls sighed. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Then she starts getting ideas, and thinking..." Erol said as if these two things were the worst things possible. Keria had managed to retrieve her book. She was wiping the mud off it.

"You are positively primeval, Erol." Keria let lose an insult.

"Why, thank you!" Erol said, completely missing the insult. "Why don't you say we go down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time." Keria said as Erol dragged her past the 'Erol Fan Club.'

"What's wrong with her?" one asked.

"She's crazy!" Another said.

"He's gorgeous!" The last one said.

"I can't." Keria said as she pulled away from Erol. "I have to get home to help my father..." She turned around and walked away. The servant started laughing.

"That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" the servant laughed.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Keria yelled.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Erol said, he hit the servant on the head.

"And my father is not crazy, he's a genius!" Keria said, however as fates would have it, an explosion rocked the small town. It came from the old Sage's house. Keria turned and ran for her house while Erol and his servant laughed themselves silly.

Keria ran up to the hut and opened the basement door. Smoke billowed out. "Daddy?" She called. "Are you alright?" She found her father on top of some crates, he let himself down.

"I've had it!" her Father yelled. "I'm giving up. I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"That's what you always say." Keria said.

"I mean it this time!" The old Sage said.

"Oh, Daddy, you'll get it working. Win first place at the county fair, and become a world famous Sage." Keria said.

"You really believe that?" the old Sage asked his daughter.

"I always have." Keria said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, I can fix this contraption in no time!" the Sage disappeared behind the machine. "Hand my that tool over there." Keria handed him the tool in question. "Did you have a nice time in town?"

"I got a new book." Keria paused. "Daddy, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd?" the Sage came out from behind the machine, wearing a strange pair of glasses. "Now, where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know." Keria admitted. "I just feel like I don't fit in here. There's no one I can talk to..."

"What about that Erol, he's a handsome fella..." the Sage said.

"He's handsome alright, and rude and conceited. Oh, Daddy, he's not the one for me." Keria said.

"Well don't you worry, cause this invention will be the start of a new life for us." The old Sage said, "There, I think that does it. Now, lets give it a go!" He pulled on the lever.

At first the machine just rumbled, then it began to glow with Green Eco energy. A beam shot out at an old, hurt rat, which was the guinea pig. The rat was suddenly healed.

"Yes! It works, it healed the rat!" the old Sage said, "It's off to the fair!"

**LES: Okay, next chapter...**


	3. Wrong Turn

**Chapter III: The Wrong Turn.**

**LES: Enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, the machine was packed up and ready to go to the fair. The Sage would go, while Keria remained behind to watch the house.

"Good bye, Keria, I'll come back with a first place prize ribbon and money!"

"Good bye, Daddy, take care!" Keria called after him as he rode off in the distance on a Flut-Flut cart.

Around late afternoon, the Sage was getting worried, "We should be there by now." The Flut-Flut was getting nervous. It was getting on the edge of spooked. "Maybe we took a wrong turn..." They came up to a fork in the road, but the Sage couldn't read the signs. The Flut-Flut tried to go to the right, but the Sage wanted to go left. The Flut-Flut looked down both ways. The left seemed more dangerous, while the right was safer. It tried to go right again, the Sage made him go left. "Oh, come on! It's a short cut, we'll be there in no time!" The Flut-Flut began seeing shapes moving around on either side of the trail. There was a flash of something yellow, and the Flut-Flut spooked. It tried to run away, and in it's haste, the cart came of him. (LES: How? You ask. I don't know, I'm the author.) The Sage fell to the ground. Now, he saw the flashing yellow lights. They only meant one thing, Metal-Heads! He got up and began to run. There was no way he could have defeated Metal-Heads on his own.

He ran and ran. Finally, he found himself at the massive gates of a city. He pushed open the gate, and found it swung easily. He closed it and locked it just as the Metal-Heads came up. Some unknown force destroyed the Metal-Heads before they could touch him.

He turned around and found himself in the ruins of what must've been a magnificent city. Off in the distance, he could see a palace, and some of the windows were lit up.

He began to make his way toward the palace, unaware of the hundreds of eyes following him...

He made his way up to the Palace door and knocked on it two times, it swung open, apparently on its own. He found himself inside a large and beautiful Palace, but it was dark and uninviting at the same time.

"Hello." The Sage called.

He heard voices, "Poor fellow must've lost his way in the woods."

"Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away!"

"Is someone there?" the Sage asked.

"Not one word, Daxter, not one word!"

"I don't' mean to intrude, but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night!"

"Aww... Cogsworth, have a heart..." (LES: Couldn't think of another name for him.) "Of coarse, Mister, you are welcome here!"

"Who said that!" the Sage looked around. Two small furry Ottsels crept around the corner.

"Hello." The one that had orange/yellow fur.

"AUGH!" the Sage fell and landed on his butt. "Incredible, a talking rat!"

"Great, now you've done it, Daxter!" said the one that had brown fur. "Splendid! Just peachy!" He gasped as the Sage picked him up.

"Amazing, how is this accomplished?" he asked himself. The Sage suddenly sneezed.

"Oh, but you are soaked to the bone, mister!" The Ottsel called Daxter said, "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Cogsworth said, "The Master will not approve!" Back in the shadows, a figure crept silently, watching the whole scene. "I demand that you stop this at once!" the Ottsel said as he ran into a room. "Oh, no!" He said when he saw the scene, "Not the Master's chair!" More Ottsels began popping up, putting a blanket around him and such. "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!"

"What service!" the Sage complemented. At that moment some more Ottsels came up and one oddly colored green one came up with a cup of tea.

"Hi! My name is Ashley!" (LES: Yours truly!) The green Ottsel said, "Why don't you have a cup of tea, it's will warm you right up!" Ashley the Ottsel handed him the tea.

"No tea!" Weatherby shouted in the background.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and the fire extinguished, the Ottsels began to cower. A great horned shadow filled the room. A dark, human-like beast walked into the room, snarling and growling. The Sage began to become afraid. The beast sniffed,

"There's a stranger here." It said in an oily voice that made the hair on the back of the Sage's neck stand up.

"Now, Master, let me explain." Daxter began fearfully. "He was lost in the woods, and he needed a place to stay..." A loud roar cut him off.

"Master, I would just like to take this moment to say," Cogsworth began, clearly wanting to get out of trouble. "I was against this from the start. It was all his fault!" But a roar cut him off to. He dived under the rug.

The Sage looked around, and found himself staring deep into pitiless black eyes. They were like twin bottomless pits. They seemed to absorb the light.

"Who are you?" The beast asked cruelly. "What do you want?"

"I was lost in the woods..." the Sage began, but the beast cut him off.

"You are not welcome here!" it snarled. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" the Sage stammered. The beast cornered the frightened man.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast?"

"I just needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The beast reached out with its talon-like claws and grabbed the man and drug him off to what ever place the beast had in store for him.

(Back at Keria's house.)

Erol and his servant are waiting outside Keria's house. The servant laughed, "Boy, Keria is in for the surprise of her life!"

"Yes, it is her lucky day!" Erol said confidently. He stepped out to address a large crowd that had gathered. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." Erol's fan-girls sobbed in the background, "Now, I just have to go in a propose to the girl." Everyone laughed, except the girls, who were crying. He turned on his servant, "Now, when Keria and I come out that door..."

"I know, I strike up the band!" He began conducting the band, they started playing 'Here comes the Bride.' Erol smacked him upside the head.

"Not yet!" Erol said.

"Sorry." Said the servant.

Mean while, inside Keria's house, she was busy reading her book when there was a knock on the door. She carefully marked her page and set the book down on the table. She looked though the peephole and saw Erol's face. She sighed and opened the door. Erol barged in.

"Erol, what a unexpected surprise." Keria said.

"Isn't it though?" Erol said, "I'm just full of surprises." Erol said suggestively. "You know, Keria, there isn't a woman in the village that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." He caught sight of himself in a mirror. He checked his teeth, when he was satisfied, he continued. "This is the day all of your dreams come true!"

"What do you know of my dreams, Erol?" Keria asked.

"Plenty! Picture this," Erol sat at the table, and placed his muddy feet right on Keria's book. "Rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on a fire," Erol kicked off his shoes, "And my little wife massaging my feet." Keria looked thoughly discussed at Erol's feet, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Keria asked.

"No, Keria," Erol said, "Strapping boys, like me!

"Imagine that..." Keria said sarcastically.

"And do you know who that little wife is?" Erol advanced on Keria.

"Let me guess." Keria said, backing away from Erol.

"You, Keria." Erol said.

"Erol!" Keria backed up against the door. "I'm speechless. I don't know what to say.

"Say you'll marry me." Erol cornered her at the door. And puckered his lips, ready to kiss her.

"But, I don't deserve you." She turned the doorknob and got out of his way as her fell out of the house. He happened to fall in a mud puddle, and the servant began the music. Keria threw out his boots, and shut the door. The servant noticed Erol in the mud puddle.

"So, how'd it go?" the servant asked. Erol grabbed him by the neck.

"I'll have Keria as my wife! Make no mistake about that!" Erol stalked away, wiping mud off his face.

Back at the house, Keria peeked her head out of the house. "Is he gone?" she asked a chicken. She picked up some chicken feed. "Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him! Me! Marry that boring, brainless..." She began to sing:

_"Madam Erol!_

_Can't you just see it?_

_Madam Erol!_

_He's little wife?_

_No sir! Not me!_

_I guarantee it!_

_I want much more than this provincial life!_

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!_

_I want it more than I can tell!_

_And for once it might be grand,_

_To have someone understand,_

_I want much more than they've got planned!"_

Off in the distance, she heard a Flut-Flut chirping like crazy. She looked up and saw her Flut-Flut running up to her.

"Flut-Flut!" Keria cried, "Where's Daddy." Of coarse the bird couldn't answer. So she got on the Flut-Flut. "Just take me to where you left him!" Keria pleaded the bird. And the bird took off.

(Later)

The Flut-Flut came to a stop in front of the city gates. Keria gasped. "What is this place?" She got off her Flut-Flut, opened the gates, and headed toward the castle.

**LES: Next chapter.**


	4. Meeting the Beast

**Chapter IV: Meeting the Beast**

(Inside the Palace.)

Daxter and Cogsworth were busy arguing, again. "Look what you've done! It's was all your fault! Have a sip of tea! Sit in the Master's chair!"

"Awww. I was just trying to be hospitable!" Daxter argued back.

Back at the doorway, Keria had just entered the Palace. "Hello, Daddy, are you here." She spent a while looking around the Palace.

Now, in a bathroom, Ashley the green Ottsel was busy making sure all of the little Ottsels got baths.

"Ashley! Ashley!" One of the little Ottsels cried. "There's a girl in the Palace."

"Now, Philip, don't you go around telling fibs like that." Ashley scolded, now in the tub. She picked up the Ottsel and put him in the tub.

"But, there is a girl in the Palace, Ashley!" The little wet Ottsel cried.

Another Ottsel, a blonde one named Tess, ran up. "Ashley, there's a girl in the Palace!"

"See? I told you!" Philip said.

Back with the arguing twosome,

"You are a wax-eared, irresponsible, slack-jawed..." Cogsworth said, He was cut off by Keria's shouts of,

"Daddy?"

She walked by the room where Daxter and Cogsworth were arguing, however that stopped.

"Did you see that?" Daxter asked, he and Cogsworth followed the girl as she made her way down the hallway. "It's a girl!" Daxter said in astonishment.

"I know it's a girl!" Cogsworth said.

"Don't you see? She's the one!" Daxter began to follow her. "She's come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute!" Cogsworth said, but he followed Daxter. They opened a door, to attract Keria's attention. It worked. She headed up the stairwell that was behind the door.

"That's odd, I knew someone was here." She walked right past Daxter and Cogsworth without noticing them. She heard coughing. "Daddy?"

"Keria?" Came a voice from a cell.

"Oh, Daddy!" She ran up to the door and reached her father though the bars. "Oh, Daddy, your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of there!"

"Keria, I want you to leave!" the Sage coughed.

"But, I just found you!" Keria protested.

"No! You must leave!" the Sage said.

"Who did this to you?" Keria asked.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her, in the shadows, she spun around. "Who's there?" she asked.

"The Master of this Castle." An oily voice said. Keria could just make out a human-shape in the shadows.

"Please let my father out." She begged. "Can't you see, he's sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The form said.

"But he might die!" Keria sobbed. "It's there something I could do?"

"He is my prisoner!" the man yelled. "There is nothing you can do!" The thing turned away.

"There must be something..." she trailed off as she came to the realization of what she had to do, "Take me instead."

"Humph! You!" The thing said, but he trailed off, "You would... take his place?"

"No, Keria, you don't know what you are doing?" the Sage yelled.

"Will you let him go?" Keria asked.

"Yes." The thing said.

"Come into the light." Keria asked

The thing slowly stepped into a beam of light, revealing a hideous being. It's skin was as pale as death, it had two horns growing out of the top of his head, his pitch black eyes held nothing. No pity, no concern, nothing. She gasped and backed up against the door of her father's cell.

"No, I won't let you do this!" the Sage yelled.

"But you must swear to stay here forever!" The beast said.

Keria stood up and approached the beast. "You have my word." She said.

"Done!" the beast went to release her father, Keria collapsed on the ground. The Sage ran up next to her.

"No, Keria, I'm old and have lived my life!" He said, but the beast started to drag him away.

"Daddy!" Keria yelled as she watched her father get dragged away.

The beast dragged the poor Sage outside. "That girl is no longer your concern. Your animal waits for you. Don't try to come back!"

Keria, back up in the tower, watched as her father rode away. She sobbed.

The beast came back up the stairs. But Daxter stopped him, "Uh, Master?"

"What?" the beast turned its head and faced the quivering Ottsel.

"Well, I was thinking, since the girl is going to be with us for quiet some time, I thought maybe you could offer her a better room?" The beast snorted at Daxter and passed by, "Then again, maybe not."

As the beast approached Keria she looked up at him, "You didn't let me say good-bye! I'm never going to see him again and you didn't let me say good-bye!"

The beast grew uncomfortable in the presence of this crying woman. To break the silence he said, "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Keria asked, confused. "But, I thought..."

The beast gestured around, "Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No." Keria said.

"Then let's go." The beast turned to lead the way out of the tower.

Soon, they got to the door of Keria's new room. "The Palace is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want," The beast said, and then he added, "Except for the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Keria asked.

"It forbidden!" The beast snarled. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you." Keria stepped into her room. "You will join me for dinner, that's not a request!" The beast slammed the door, and Keria began to realize just how trapped she was. She ran up to her bed and began crying her eyes out.

(Back in the village, Tavern.)

"Who does she think she is?" Erol demanded in his chair by the fire. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Erol!"

"Darn right!" said the servant helpfully.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Stormed Erol, "Why, it's more than I can bear!

"More beer?" asked the servant.

"What for? Nothing helps." Erol said, "I'm disgraced."

"Who, you? Never!" said the servant. "Erol, you've got to pull yourself together!" He started to sing:

_"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Erol._

_Looking so down in the dumps._

_Every guy here'd love to be you, Erol._

_Even when your taking your lumps._

_There's no man in town as admired as you,_

_You're everyone's favorite guy!_

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you!_

_And it's not very hard to see why!_

_No one's slick as Erol,_

_No one's quick as Erol,_

_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Erol!_

_For there's no one in town half as manly,_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!_

_You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley,_

_And they'll tell you whose they prefer to be on!"_

The men in the bar join in:

_"No one's been like Erol,_

_A Kingpin like Erol,"_

The servant sang:

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Erol!"_

Erol sang:

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_

The bar rang out:

_"My what a gut, that Erol!"_

The servant sang:

_"Erol is the best,_

_And the rest is all drips!"_

The bar rang out:

_"No one fights like Erol,_

_Douses lights like Erol._

_In a wrestling match nobody bites like Erol!"_

Erol's fan club sang:

"_For there's no one as burly and brawny."_

Erol sang:

"_As you see I've got biceps to spare."_

The servant sang:

"_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny."_

Erol sang:

"_(That's right!)_

_And every last inch of me's covered with hair!"_

The bar rang out:

_"No one hits like Erol,_

_Matches wits like Erol!"_

The servant sang:

_"In a spitting match nobody spits like Erol!"_

Erol sang:

_"I'm especially good at expectorating!"_

(Ptooey!)

The bar sang out:

_"Ten points for Erol!"_

Erol sang:

_"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs,_

_Every morning to help me get large!_

_And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs,_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"_

The bar sang:

_"No one shoots like Erol,_

_Makes those beauts like Erol._

The servant sang:

_"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Erol!_

Erol sang:

_"I use antlers in all of my decorating!"_

The bar sang out:

_"Say it again._

_Who's a man among men?_

_And then say it once more._

_Who's the hero next door?_

_Who's a super success?_

_Don't you know? Can't you guess?_

_Ask his fans and his five hangers-on._

The servant sang:

_There's just one guy in town who's got it all down_

_And his name is..._

The bar rang:

_"Erol!"_

The song ended by the door opening, Samos stumbled in. (LES: Yes, I got sick of writing out 'Old Sage' all the time.) "Help!" Samos cried out, "Someone help me!"

"Samos?" The bartender said surprised.

"Please! Please, I need your help." Samos cried, "He's got her—he's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" asked the servant.

"Keria! We must go!" Samos said, "N—not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Samos!" Erol said casually, "Who's got Keria locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast!" Samos cried out to the bar. "A horrible, monstrous beast!"

"Is it a big beast?" one man teased.

"Huge!" Samos said.

"With a big, ugly mug?" another asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Samos answered.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" someone asked.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?" Samos asked.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." Erol made a small gesture with his hand, and Samos was thrown from the bar.

"Crazy old Samos." Said the bartender.

"He's always good for a laugh." A man at the bar said.

However, Erol was not listening to this, "Crazy old Samos, hmmm? Crazy old Samos. Hmmm." Then he began to sing again:

_Servant, I'm afraid I've been thinking._

The servant sang:

_A dangerous pastime..._

Erol shut him up with:

_I know!_

_But that wacky old coot is Keria's father._

_And his sanity's only 'so-so.'_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning,_

_Since I looked at that loony, old man._

_See, I've promised myself I'd married to Keria,_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

Erol whispers the plan into his servant's ear, after a while the servant said, "Now I get it!"

"Let's go!" Erol said, then they both started singing together.

_No one plots like Erol,_

_Takes cheap shots like Erol,_

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Erol!_

Then the bar sang:

_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!_

_My, what a guy!_

_Erol!_

Outside the bar, Samos was wandering the village square. "Won't somebody help me?" He called into the night.


	5. Dinner

**Chapter V: Dinner**

Keria was still crying in her room when she heard the door open, and in walked a stunning array of Ottsels. At first she thought they might control a rat problem. She went to pick up a green old when it said,

"Hey! Put me down. I'm not a toy!"

Keria gasped and backed away. "Not to worry, you will like it here!" said an orange Ottsel.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Cogsworth." A slightly fat brown Ottsel said. He took Keria's hand politely, but the orange Ottsel pushed him aside. "And that's Daxter." Cogsworth said offhandedly. Daxter began to kiss Keria's hand, and wouldn't stop until Cogsworth pushed him out of the way.

"And I'm Ashley!" said the green Ottsel that Keria had tried to pick up earlier, "Would you like a cup of tea? It will warm you up."

"Alright." Keria said, excepting a cup from a small blue Ottsel.

"Are you really gonna stay?" the small Ottsel asked.

"Hush! Don't talk about such things." Ashley scolded. "What am I doing here when there is a dinner that needs to be served? Come, Philip," Everyone except a pink Ottsel scampered out of the room.

"So, what are you going to wear for dinner?" a pink Ottsel asked as she opened a nearby dresser. She pulled out a green dress, "You'll look ravishing in this one!"

"Thanks, but I'm not going to dinner." Keria said.

"Oh, but you must!" The pink Ottsel said. "The Master will be very angry!"

At that moment, Cogsworth entered, took a small bow and said, "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, the beast was busy pacing in front of the fire. "What's taking her so long?" the beast growled. "I told her to come to dinner!"

"You must be patient, Master." Ashley tried to calm him down. "The poor girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Uh, Master, I wondered if you thought this could be the woman to break the spell?" Daxter said.

"Of coarse I have!" the beast roared. "I'm not stupid. But, she's so beautiful, and I'm... well look at me!"

"Well, first you've got to make yourself more presentable." Ashley said, "Sit up straight, and try to act like a gentleman."

"Shower her with complements!" Daxter offered.

"But be sincere." Ashley put in.

"Be dashing!" Daxter offered.

"But not to forward." Ashley offered.

"Smile! Come on, let's see your smile." Daxter said. The beast turned on Daxter and bared his fangs, the only way he knew how to smile.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Ashley said. "And above all,"

Both Ashley and Daxter finished to last sentence at the same time, "You must control your temper!"

The door started to open and the beast tried to remember everything Daxter and Ashley had just told him, but Cogsworth walked in, and his face fell.

"Well?" he snarled, "Where is she?"

"Uh, oh, yes, the girl! Haha. Well, circumstances being what they are, she is currently in the process of..." he paused, then continued, "She's not coming..."

"WHAT!!!!!" A roar that shock the castle, the beast flew out of the room and taking the stairs several at a time, with his servants trying to catch up to him. He reached the door and began pounding on it hard enough to almost break the door. "I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" the beast roared.

"I'm not coming." Came Keria's voice from inside.

"IF YOU DON'T COME TO DINNER NOW, I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" the Beast roared in fury.

"Uh, Master, I may be wrong," said Daxter who had just caught up with him. "But, I don't think that's the best way to win the girl's affection."

"Gently." Ashley said.

The beast sighed and said in a 'calmer' tone, "Would you come down to dinner?"

"I'm not hungry!" Keria said. The beast pointed at the door.

"Ah! Gently!" Ashley said.

"But she's being so difficult!" the beast said angry.

"Gently!" both Ashley and Daxter said.

"It would give me great pleasure," the beast said, "If you would join me for dinner... please."

"No thank you!" Keria's voice said.

"You can't stay in there forever!" The beast's voice started to rise again.

"Yes, I can!" Keria responded though the door.

"FINE! STAY IN THERE AND STARVE!" The beast roared at the door. He turned to the three Ottsel servants, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He turned and ran down the hallway.

"Oh dear..." Ashley said, "That didn't go to well, did it?"

"Well, you've heard the Master, she doesn't eat." Cogsworth said, "Daxter, stand guard in front of the door! Any sign of movement will be reported to me."

"Oui!" (Yes in French.) Daxter said for no apparent reason. He began to pace in front of the door. Ashley and Cogsworth walked away.

Up with the beast in the West Wing, he was busy storming around. "What does she want me to do? Beg!" He picked up his mirror, "Show me the girl!"

The mirror glowed with magical light s an image of the girl and one of his servants appeared on the smooth surface. "Oh, the Master's not that bad once you get to know him."

"I don't what to get to know him!" Keria said, "I don't want anything to do with him!"

The beast closed his eyes and looked away from the mirror. "I was only fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything... but a monster." He put the mirror down. A single petal fell from the rose. The beast noticed this and said, "It's hopeless..."

Back down at the door, Daxter was... busy behind a curtain.

When he emerged with a yellow Ottsel, Tess, he noticed that Keria had snuck out of her room. "Goodness, she has emerged!"

Keria made her way down to the kitchen. She heard voices inside. "They ask me to make a feast, but look! It all goes to waste!"

Keria walked in and found most of the Ottsel servants throwing away the dinner.

"Look, Ashley, look!" Little Philip said, noticing Keria, "It's the girl!"

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I am a little hungry..."

"Say no more!" said Daxter as he walked in. "We'll give you some food!"

"Remember what the Master said!" Cogsworth said.

"Have a heart!" Daxter said.

"Okay, glass of water, crust of bread, now off with you!" Cogsworth said.

"Oh, Cogsworth, she's not our prisoner, she's our guest! Save the rest of the food!" Daxter said.

"Keep it down! If the Master finds out it will be our necks!" Cogsworth said.

"But, of coarse, what is dinner without a little music!" Daxter said.

"Music!?!" Cogsworth asked.

Keria stood at the end of a long banquet table while Daxter got up on the table, a spotlight shone on him.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the Amazing Ottsel servants proudly presents—your dinner!" He began to sing:

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest,_

_Put our service to the test._

_Tie a napkin 'round your neck, Cherie,_

_And we provide the rest!_

_Soup du Jour,_

_Hot Hors D'oeuvres!_

_Hay, we only live to serve!_

_Try the gray stuff, it's delicious!_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes._

_They can sing,_

_They can dance,_

_After all, Miss, this is France;_

_And a dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on, unfold your menu,_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest!_

_Oui, our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Beef ragout,_

_Cheese soufflé,_

_Pie and pudding 'en flambé!'_

_We'll prepare and serve with a flare!_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone,_

_And you're scared,_

_But the banquet's all prepared!_

_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While the flatware's entertaining!_

_We tell jokes!_

_I do tricks,_

_With my fellow candlesticks!_

A bunch of male servants began to sing in a deep brass tone:

_And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet!_

Everyone sang:

_Come on and lift your glass,_

_You've won your own free pass,_

_To be our guest!_

Daxter sang:

_If you're stressed,_

_It's fine dining we suggest!_

Everyone sang:

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

Daxter began to lament, point things out on Cogsworth as he sang about them, Ottsels up above were pouring salt down on them to imitate snow:

_Life is so unnerving,_

_For a servant who's not serving._

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon!_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful,_

_Suddenly those good old days are gone!_

_Ten years we've been rusting,_

_Needing so much more than dusting!_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days we just lie around the castle,_

_Flabby, fat, and lazy,_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Ashley began to sing:

_It's a guest!_

_It's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord,_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed._

_With dessert,_

_She'll want tea,_

_And, my dear, that's fine by me!_

_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_

_I'll get warm,_

_Piping hot!_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up! We want the company impressed!_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest?_

Everyone sang:

_She's our guest!_

Ashley sang:

_She's our guest!_

Everyone sang:

_She's our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request!_

_It's ten years since we had anybody here,_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal,_

_With your ease!_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please!_

_While the candlelight's still glowing,_

_Let us help you,_

_We'll keep going!_

Daxter led everyone off in the last verse:

_Course by course!_

_One by one!_

'_Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!'_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep while you digest!_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for now, let's eat up!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

"Bravo! Bravo!" Keria shouted. "That food was delicious!"

"Now, off to bed with you." Cogsworth said.

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly go to sleep." Keria said, "This is my first night in an enchanted Palace..."

"Enchanted? You ever said anything about enchanted?" Cogsworth asked nervously, then he turned on Daxter. "It was you wasn't it?" They began to fight again.

Keria laughed, "I figured it out on my own."

"Oh." Cogsworth said. "But we can't just let you walk around. You could end up at a place you shouldn't be."

"I won't if you give me a tour." Keria said, "I'm sure you know EVERYTHING about the Palace."

Cogsworth started to blush at the flattery. "Well, I guess I do. I guess a quick tour won't hurt..."

Awhile later, Cogsworth was leading Keria on a thoughly boring tour of the castle. Talking about things like flying buttresses and junk like that. (LES: No one cares about stupid 'Flying Buttresses.' Note to self: Get on with the story. Okay!)

Anyway, Daxter noticed that Keria was at the foot of some stairs that could get her in trouble. "Wait!" Daxter and Cogsworth blocked her way. "That is not part of the tour."

"I just what to see what's up there." Keria asked innocently.

"Uh, there's nothing of interest up there. The West Wing, dirty, filthy, nothing good up there!" Cogsworth said before he could control his mouth.

"So, that's the West Wing?" Keria said. "I wonder what he's hiding up there?" She started to walk past the two Ottsels but they blocked her way again.

"He's hiding nothing up there." Daxter said.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Keria said, taking another step, the twosome blocked her.

"Uh, how about the gardens? They are very beautiful at night!" Cogsworth said.

"Maybe later." Keria said.

"The throne room?" Daxter cried in exasperation, "The Library!"

"Who've got a Library?" Keria asked, her interest perked.

"Yes!" Daxter cried, realizing he's struck gold. "There are hundreds of books!"

"Thousands of books!" Cogsworth joined in.

"Mountains of books!"

"Cascades of books!"

"Books on every subject ever studied!"

"More books than you could hope to read in a lifetime!" They headed down the corridor, talking about the Library. However, they didn't realize that Keria had stayed behind. She made her way up the stairs; the hallway had lots of statues, mostly ugly gargoyles. She reached a large door. She hesitated only a second before pushing open the door.

The room inside looked as if a storm had come though. The curtains were ripped to shreds, chairs were over turned. Something hanging on the wall caught her eye. It was a picture, with long claw marks running down it. She crudely replaced some of the ripped pieces of canvas. The picture seemed to be of a handsome young man, with blue eyes and bicolored green/blonde hair, he was dressed royally. Her eyes turned away from the picture and she saw a small table by the balcony. There seemed to be a mirror placed on it. But the most interesting object was the wilting rose that seemed to glow; it was under a protective case of glass. This rose fascinated her; she carefully removed the glass, set it down, and reached out to touch the petals.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her, she turned around and saw the beast standing in the doorway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" It demanded. "GET OUT!" It threw a chair across the room. "GET OUT!" Keria didn't need telling twice, she turned and ran out of the room. She ran down the corridor toward the front door. Philip saw her and asked, "Miss, where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Keria cried as she opened the door and stole one of the Palace's Flut-Flut's. (LES: Remember, her Father took the other one.) And she raced down the main city street and toward the front gate of the city. She got out and rode off into the woods, however, it wasn't long before Metal-Heads came along and the Flut-Flut spooked. (LES: What's with all the Flut-Fluts spooking? Get an animal that doesn't scare so freakin' easily!)

The Flut-Flut got tangled in some bushes and Keria was thrown to the ground, a Metal-Head hissed as it advanced. Keria grabbed a piece of wood, the only weapon available, and tried to ward them off. But, the Metal-Heads were too strong and was about to overwhelm her when a Metal-Head was suddenly thrown more than ten feet. This got the other Metal-Heads attention, and they turned to face their attacker. It was the beast, he growled at them in an animal like way. But, Metal-Heads are very stupid, and don't back down from a fight. They attacked, the beast slashed at them with his claws, but a lot broke though and managed to get in a bite. Finally, the beast picked up their leader, and threw him into a tree trunk, snapping his spine instantly.

The other Metal-Heads decided that this was not worth their time, so they walked away.

The beast stood there for a second, bleeding from various wounds. Suddenly the beast fainted, and fell to the ground from he's injuries.

Keria was about to get back on the Flut-Flut and ride away, but she looked at the unconscious beast. She ran over to him and somehow, don't ask me how, she managed to get the beast on the back of the Flut-Flut and lead it back to the castle without any trouble.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter VI: Beauty and the Beast**

Later Keria was busy trying to tend the beast's wounds, but he was being difficult. He kept trying to lick his wound like an animal. She tried to clean his wounds with hot water, but as soon as she put the rag on his cuts, he roared.

"THAT HURTS!" He yelled.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't move around so much!" Keria said.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to run away, this wouldn't have happened." The beast said angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't have frightened me!" Keria retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't have been up in the West Wing!" the Beast said.

"Well, you should have been nicer to me!" the Beast couldn't think of anything to reply to this. "This will sting a little." She said as she pressed the rag against his wound. He looked about ready to rip her head off, but when he didn't, she continued to clean the wound. "Thanks for saving my life, I guess..."

The Beast's throat went dry, "You're welcome." He said.

The next day, Keria was down in the garden, enjoy the flowers while the Beast, Daxter, and Cogsworth watched her from a balcony.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." He said, eyeing the bandages that Keria had put on him the night before. "I want to do something for her!"

"Well, there is the usual: Flowers, Chocolates, Promises you don't intend to keep..." Cogsworth said.

"No, no, no!" Daxter said, "It has to be something special, something that pipes her interest... I know!"

Later that day, the Beast lead Keria down a hallway, "I've got a surprise for you." He began to open the door, but quickly shut it again, "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Keria gave him a 'look' but she closed her eyes. The Beast waved his claws in front of her face, when he was satisfied that her eyes where closed he opened the door and led her into a dark room. "Stay there." He said, he ran to the curtains and threw them open, letting in the afternoon light.

"Now can I open my eyes?" Keria asked.

"Now... Open them!" the Beast said.

Keria opened her eyes and gasped, she must've walked into a dream, every wall, hundreds of shelves, were covered with books! She reeled at the sheer number of books. The Beast smiled at the look on her face.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful!" Keria sighed.

"Then it's yours!" The Beast said.

Later on, they were in the gardens together. Keria was feeding the birds, and helping the Beast feed the birds too. She sang in her head:

_There's something sweet,_

_And almost kind._

_But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined!_

_And so I'm sure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before?_

The Beast sang in his own head:

_She glanced this way!_

_I thought I saw,_

_And when we touched she didn't shutter at my claw!_

_No, it can't be,_

_I'll just ignore._

_But then she's never looked at me that way before!_

Keria hid behind a tree as the verse rang in her head:

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

Keria peeked out from behind the tree and laughed as she saw the Beast covered in birds

_True that he's no Prince Charming._

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!_

Daxter, Cogsworth, Ashley, and Philip were watching the scene from a window. Daxter sang:

_Well, who'd have thought?_

Ashley sang:

_Well, bless my soul._

Cogsworth sang:

_Well, who'd have known?_

Ashley sang:

_Well, who indeed?_

Daxter sang:

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own!_

Ashley sang:

_It's so peculiar. Wait and see..._

Daxter and Cogsworth sang:

_We'll wait and see._

All three sang:

_A few days more._

_There may be something there that wasn't there before!_

"What? What's there?" Philip asked, looking down at the couple.

Cogsworth sang:

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

"What is it?" Philip asked again.

Ashley sang:

_There maybe something there that wasn't there before._

"What's there, Ashley?" Philip asked.

"I'll tell you when you are older." Ashley said.

Later the Beast was getting a bath, or torture as he called it.

"I don't think I can do this." He said as he got out of the tub and went to get done up. His Ottsel servants were crawling all over him, trying to tame his mane of hair, and such.

"Master," Daxter said, "This is no time to be shy. You have to be confident!"

"You're right, I can do... No, I can't." The Beast said.

"You have to!" Daxter said, "The last petal is about to fall!" He looked up to see how the Beast was coming along, he gasped, "You look, er... um..."

"Stupid." The Beast finished, looking at himself. He had about ten bows pulling his wild hair up in a fashion that looked more for women.

"Uh... just a little off the top, please..." Daxter said as the Ottsels rushed to fix him up. While they were doing this, Cogsworth rushed in,

"Hem!" He said to get everyone's attention. "Your Lady awaits..."

Keria descended the Grand Staircase and stopped in the middle. She looked up at the door as the Beast came through. He met her, he bowed and she curtsied. He offered her his arm, which she took. He (LES: This next part is the reason I cast myself as Mrs. Potts. Just to sing this song. A very pretty song.) Ashley began to sing:

_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be._

_Barely even friends,_

_Then somebody bends,_

_Unexpectedly._

The Beast and Keria are enjoying their meal. Keria gets up and pulls the Beast towards the ballroom. Still, Ashley sang in the background:

_Just a little change,_

_Small to say the least._

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Keria and the Beast made it to the Grand Ballroom. Keria took the Beast's hands and placed them in the right spots, the Beast gulped. His one hand in her hand, the other on her waist. She pressed closer to him, and they began to dance around the beautiful Ballroom. Ashley sang:

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever a surprise!_

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just as sure,_

_As the sun will rise!_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Tune as old as song!_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong!_

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east!_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme!_

_Beauty and the Beast!_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast!_

All the Ottsels sighed as Ashley finished her song. Keria and the Beast were heading out on the balcony. The Ottsels removed themselves to celebrate. Soon, the curse would be broken...

Outside on the balcony Keria sat down on the ledge, the Beast sat next to her.

"Keria," the Beast asked, "Are you happy here with me?"

"Oh, yes!" Keria said, but then she turned her head and looked off in the distance. The Beast noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"If only I could see my father again." Keria said. "I miss him so much."

The Beast thought about this, he wanted nothing more than to please her, then he thought of something, "There is a way..." The Beast led her up to the West Wing, he picked up the magic mirror and handed it to her, "This mirror will show you anything, and all you have to do is ask."

Keria held the mirror, "I like to see my father, please." The mirror began to glow with a magical light and the image of her father, alone and dieing, shown. "Oh-no!" Keria gasped

"What is it?" The Beast asked.

"He's alone, all alone!" Keria said, staring into the mirror, "He may be dying!" The Beast turned away, he looked at the rose, it had only three petals and, as he watched, another one fell off. He felt his heart ripping in half, but he knew what he had to do.

"Then you must... go to him." The Beast said.

"What?" Keria looked up at him.

"I release you." The Beast said, "You can go to him."

Keria tried to hand the mirror back to the Beast, but he didn't accept it.

"No." He said, "I want you to keep it. So you can have a way to look back, and remember me."

Keria ran up and hugged him, "Thank you for understanding!" She turned and ran out. As she ran out, Cogsworth came in.

"Oh, yes, lovely! We all knew you could do it!" He said, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"I let her go..." The Beast said, his normally emotionless voice chocked with misery.

"You... You what?" Cogsworth asked. "But... why?"

The Beast stood at the window. "Because... Because I love her."

He watched as she rode away, he felt a roar escape him. It echoed across the City and the Forest beyond. It wasn't his normal furious roar; it was the roar of a broken heart.

"HE DID WHAT?" Cried the voices of hundreds of Ottsels when Cogsworth told them the news.

"Yes, I know." Cogsworth said.

"He was so close!" Daxter said.

All of a sudden, Ashley ran in, "Has anyone seen Philip? He's gone!"


	7. The Mistake

**Chapter VII: The Mistake**

Keria made it home just in time, her father was not dead, and she was able to nurse him back to health. The next day, he woke up.

"Keria?" he asked.

"I'm here, Daddy." Keria said.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Samos said. "How did you get away?"

"What?" Keria asked.

"How did you escape that Beast?" Samos asked.

"I didn't escape. He let me go." Keria said.

"What? That horrible Beast?" Samos asked disbelieving.

"He was not horrible. He's changed somehow..." Keria said, but she was interrupted by her pack wiggling, then a small blue Ottsel fell out along with the magic mirror.

"Philip!" Keria gasped. "Looks like I had a stowaway."

"Why'd you leave, Keria?" Philip asked, "Don't you like us?"

"Of coarse I do, Philip." Keria said, but before she could explain more there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, and gasped. Outside was a thin, skeletal man. He looked thoughly unpleasant.

"I've come to collect your father." The man said.

"My father?" Keria asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll take good care of him." The man stood aside and pointed at a waiting cart, it had 'Asylum' printed on the side.

"My father is not crazy!" Keria said.

"Ha! We all heard him!" Erol's servant shouted his rehearsed lines. "Tell us again, Samos," The servant said as Samos appeared in the doorway. "Just how big was the Beast?"

"He was huge!" Samos said.

"You don't get much crazier than that!" the Servant said.

Three men grabbed Samos and began to drag him to the cart. Erol slipped behind Keria.

"I am so sorry, Keria."

In her desperation, she turned to Erol, "Erol, you know my father's not crazy!"

"I might be able to clear this little misunderstanding up, if you do one thing for me."

"What?" Keria asked.

"Marry me." Erol said.

"Never!" Keria spat.

"Then I guess I can't do anything." Erol said. Keria ran back into the house, and came out with the mirror.

"I can prove my father's not crazy!" She held up the mirror, "Show me the Beast!" There was a flash of magical light as the mirror showed a picture of the Beast, roaring in his agony.

"Is it dangerous?" A villager asked.

"No!" Keria said, she looked longingly upon the Beast's face. "He's too kind and gentle. He's my friend."

Erol took the mirror away from her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this Beast!" He began to sing:

_The Beast will make off with your children,_

_He'll come after them in the night!_

"No!" Keria yelled.

Erol sang:

_We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall!_

_I say we kill the Beast!_

The Mob yelled:

_Kill him!_

The villagers sang:

_We're not safe until he's dead!_

_He'll come stalking us at night!_

_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_

_He'll wreak havoc on this village if we let him wander free!_

Erol sang:

_So it's time to take some action, boys,_

_It's time to follow me!_

_Though the mist,_

_Though the woods,_

_Though the darkness and the shadows._

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride!_

_Say a prayer,_

_Then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle._

_And there's something truly terrible inside!_

_It's a Beast!_

_He's got fangs,_

_Razor sharp ones!_

_Massive paws,_

_Killer claws for the feast!_

_Hear him roar!_

_See him foam!_

_But we're not coming home_

'_Til he's dead._

_Good and dead!_

_Kill the Beast!_

"No! I won't let you do this!" Keria screamed.

"If you're not with us," Erol said, "You're against us! Bring the old man!" Erol had him thrown in the basement of their own house. "We can't have you running off to warn the creature!"

"Let us out!" Keria begged.

"We'll rid the village of this Beast!" Erol shouted. "Who's with me!"

"I am!" all the villagers shouted.

The Mob sang:

_Light your torch!_

_Mount your horse!_

_Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

_We're counting on Erol to lead the way_

_Through a mist,_

_Through a wood!_

_Where within a haunted castle_

_Something' lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a Beast_

_One as tall as a mountain!_

_We won't rest_

'_Til he's good and deceased!_

_Sally forth!_

_Tarry ho!_

_Grab your sword!_

_Grab your bow!_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Erol shouted into the crowd marching into the woods towards the Beast's castle.

Back in the basement, Keria was trying to find a way out. "I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Daddy, what are we going to do?"

Samos hushed his daughter, "Now, now, we'll think of something..."

However, Philip was on the job. He came and opened the door to the basement. (Readers: That was very anti-climatic.)

Back to the Mob, they were singing:

_We don't like_

_What we don't understand!_

_In fact, it scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns,_

_Bring your knifes,_

_Save your children and your wives!_

_We'll save our village and our lives!_

_We'll kill the Beast!_

In the castle, Daxter, Ashley, and Cogsworth were busy talking. "I knew it!" Cogsworth said, "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!"

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come." Daxter said. Suddenly, there was a noise outside. Everyone perked up. "Could it be?"

"Is it she?" Ashley asked. They looked out the window down the main street, and saw a horrible sight.

"Sacre Bleu!" Daxter cried, "Invaders!"

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth yelled.

"And they have the mirror!" Ashley yelled.

"Warn the Master!" Cogsworth ordered. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?"

Outside, Erol yelled, "Take whatever booty you can find. But, remember, the Beast is mine!"

Inside the Ottsels sing:

_Hearts ablaze,_

_Banners high!_

_We go marching into battle!_

_Unafraid although the danger just increased._

Outside the Mob sang:

_Raise the flag,_

_Sing the song!_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong._

_And fifty elves just can't be wrong!_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

Up in the West Wing, Ashley entered the room to find the Beast sitting, staring at the invaders below.

"Pardon me, Master." Ashley said.

"Leave me in peace..." The Beast said, turning away.

"But, sir," Ashley said, "The castle's under attack!"

Outside, the Mob chanted, banging a battering ram against the door:

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

Inside, the Ottsels were trying to hold the door, but it wasn't working.

"This isn't working!" Daxter cried as the battering ram hit the door yet again.

"Oh, Daxter, we must do something!" Tess cried.

"Wait!" Daxter cried, "I know!"

Outside the Mob chanted:

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

Up in the West Wing, Ashley was trying to get the Beast to help. "What shall we do, Master?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now." The Beast said, "Just let them come..."

The Mob outside gave out one last, '_Kill the Beast'_ and the door gave away. They filed into the supposedly deserted room. Erol looked around, nothing looked out of the ordinary. He stepped inside. He heard someone shout:

"Now!"

Then, all of a sudden, they were attacked on all sides by furry little rats. However, they had a lot of endurance and agility. And Erol found his 'army' being picked off by a bunch of rats. So he escaped the fray and went off in search of the Beast himself...

**LES: The next chapter will be my last chapter. Then the ending that everyone who has seen "Beauty and the Beast" will know.**


	8. Happily Ever After

**Chapter VIII: Happily Ever After**

The Ottsels were putting up quiet a fight. They may have been small, weak, and sweet. But, man, when you get an angry ball of fur attacking your face with sharp little teeth and claws, it isn't exactly fun. The elves were getting badly beaten. Most were retreating, their motivation completely forgotten. Ashamed that they had been driven off by a pack of rats. After a few minutes of epic battle, the Ottsels have successfully driven every elf away. They celebrated in the hallway.

Up in the Palace, near the West Wing Erol was checking rooms. Opening the doors, sticking his bow and arrow in the room just in case. He went though several rooms in this manner.

Finally, he came to the door of the Beast's room. He opened the door and saw the Beast sitting in the corner of the room. Erol leapt in and aimed his bow at the Beast. The Beast turned his head and stared straight at Erol for a split second with mournful eyes, and then he turned away. Erol let an arrow fly, and it struck the Beast right in the shoulder, not a fatal blow, but enough to cause a great deal of pain.

The Beast roared in agony. Erol threw himself at the Beast, causing both of them to fall off the balcony. Luckily, some parts of the Palace rooftop was flat, and they happened to land on a flat surface. Erol leapt up, but the Beast didn't, Erol gave a swift kick to the Beast that caused him to roll towards the edge.

"What's the matter, Beast?" Erol taughted as he rolled him towards the edge. "Too 'kind and gentle' to put up a fight?"

Erol decided that pushing the Beast off the Palace rooftop didn't give him the sort of victory that he wanted, so he broke a decorative spike that adorned the Palace. The Beast lay there; ready for death, when a voice he never thought he'd hear again rang out though the rain.

"No!" It called.

He looked down at the main street, disbelieving; yet there she was. "Keria." He breathed. She was looking up at him, and he felt his urge to live return, he became aware of Erol behind him, ready to kill him. With super-human speed, the Beast reached up and grabbed the spike before he could get stabbed. Then began a furious tug-of-war, in which Erol began to realize he couldn't win. So, he spotted yet another flat spot beneath him, and he allowed the Beast to push him off the edge, but Erol took the Beast down with him.

When Erol got back up from his fall, he immediately attacked the closest thing he could see, but it was just one of the ugly gargoyles that adorned the Palace. Erol began to look around.

"Where are you hiding, Beast?" Erol called. "Did you love her, Beast? Did you actually think that she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Erol passed by what he thought was a gargoyle, but it actually was the Beast. As soon as Erol passed, the Beast leapt out, and before Erol knew what was happening, he found the Beast had him at the throat and was dangling him over the side of the Palace. And there was no flat spot, if he fell, he would die. "Please! Please, let me down! I'll do anything!" Erol pleaded with the Beast.

For a second the Beast had an evil grimace on his face, showing he had every intention of dropping Erol to his death in the city streets below. Then, the grimace disappeared and he realized that he didn't have to kill him. So he slowly backed up, bringing Erol back with him, the Beast set him on the ground, but he didn't release his hold on him.

The Beast looked Erol straight in the eyes and growled, "Get out."

"Beast!" He heard that familiar voice call him. He looked up and grinned when he saw it was Keria, waiting for him in the West Wing Balcony.

"Keria." The Beast breathed. He began to scale the wall to the balcony, an easy thing for him to do. In his rush to get to Keria, he completely forgot about Erol. The Beast was almost to the top, Keria reached out her hand, and the Beast took it gently, not wanting to hurt her with his claws.

They stared into each other's eyes, her green ones and his black ones. He gently ran one of his claws though her hair. "Keria, you came back!"

However, the reunion was short lived because at that very moment, the Beast let out a roar of pain. Erol had climbed the wall and stabbed the Beast in the side with a long knife. However, in his elation, he stupidly let go of his hold on the wall, and fell to his death on the streets below.

The Beast would have fallen too, if Keria had not grabbed him and helped him onto the balcony. She laid him down on the ground, and gasped as she saw the wound, it was fatal.

Daxter, Ashley, and Cogsworth ran on the scene and gasped as they saw Keria with the dying Beast.

The Beast's breathing became short and labored, "Keria... You came back."

"Of coarse I did." Keria said, trying to stop the tears, but failing. "I couldn't let them... Oh, this is all my fault! If I had gotten here sooner..."

The Beast stopped her, "Maybe... Maybe it's better... this way..."

"Don't talk like that!" Keria sobbed. "Everything's going to be fine! We're together now."

The Beast reached out a claw and gently caressed Keria's face. "At least... I got to see you... one last time..."

Keria let his claw caress her, but then it dropped away, she looked down and saw the Beast close his eyes, his head fell to the rain soaked ground, and he was not breathing.

Keria gasped, then leaned over the Beast. "Please!" she begged, "Please! Please don't leave me!" She threw herself across his cold chest and she whispered, "I love you."

At that moment, the last petal on the rose fell. Daxter, Ashley, and Cogsworth saw this, and they began to despair. They would be Ottsels for the rest of their lives.

Keria continued to cry over the Beast's body. In her grief, she didn't notice the sparks that began to fall like rain. She looked up and gasped as the magical sparks fell all around him. The Beast began to be lifted into the air, Keria backed away, and the Beast hung there, suspended for a second. Then Keria noticed his hands turning into a normal color; the claws shrank to regular sized fingernails, his hands becoming less beast-like. The same process happened to his feet. The claws shrank away to nothing and became human. Then, the face, the color, the horns disappeared, and the fangs became regular sized teeth. The Beast, now an elf was slowly let down from the air. He lay on the ground for a second. Keria was about to approach him when he moved!

The elf slowly picked himself off the ground. The clothes that had fit the Beast hung loosely on him. The elf examined his hands for a while. Then he turned around.

Keria heard herself gasp; it was the same person that she saw in that picture long ago. He had green/blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and the most handsome face that she had ever seen.

"Keria." The elf said, feeling his own chest. "It's me."

Keria stepped forward; she ran her fingers though his hair. It felt like the Beast's. But, then she looked into his eyes. So unlike the deep, black ones that she knew, but she saw the same love in them.

"It is you, Beast!" Keria said.

The man laughed, "I don't think 'Beast' suits me much anymore. My name is Jak."

"Jak." Keria said. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Their faces inched together slowly, and then they shared a passionate kiss. The same magic that had brought on Jak's amazing transformation swirled around them, and then shot up into the air like a firework. Magic rained down on the entire city, and the Ottsels began to transform back into their normal selves. Up on the balcony, Daxter glowed, then shot upwards, turning into an elf with orange/red hair.

"Daxter!" Jak cried, looking at the newly transformed elf. Cogsworth was next, he transformed into a fat noble. "Cogsworth!" Jak cried again. Ashley was the last, she transformed into a young woman with green hair. "Ashley!" Jak cried again, he got all three of them in a group hug, "Look at us!"

He picked up Keria and twirled her in the air.

(Flash forward)

Jak and Keria were dancing in the Grand Ballroom once again, this time as a Prince and his beloved. They shared another kiss before waltzing around the room once more.

Daxter was in the corner, watching the two dance, with a jealous look on his face. However, that ended when a blonde elfin woman by the name of Tess walked by. She gave him 'The Look.' Daxter was about to follow her when Cogsworth stopped him.

"Old friend. What do you say we just let bygones be bygones, eh?" Cogsworth said.

"Of coarse, I was the one who said that the girl would break the spell." Daxter said.

"Uh... excuse me, old friend, but I believe it was I who said the girl would break the spell first." Cogsworth said.

"No, I was I who said that." Daxter argued back.

"I was I, you slip-tongued Ottsel!" Cogsworth yelled.

"It was I, you overgrown pocket watch!" Daxter argued back.

We go back to Prince Jak and Keria waltzing around the room, they past Ashley, Samos, and Philip (now a boy).

"Ashley," Philip asks. "Are they going to live happily ever after?"

Ashley laughed and looked at the dancing couple, "Of coarse, they are."

We get our last look at the waltzing couple as a chorus in the background sings:

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east!_

_Tale as old as Time!_

_Song as old as Rhyme!_

_Beauty and the Beast!_

**LES: Well, it's done! I've busted my back over this story all weekend. I think I may be getting carpel-tunnel syndrome. Reviews welcome. Flames not. I'll cry if someone sends me a Flame. Hope you liked my little version of a Jak 2/Beauty and the Beast Cross-over. **


End file.
